The Beach House
by Amaya S Mitsu
Summary: Branch from Confessions.... It was storming that night and we had to get out the rain... but could a night in a shack be so bad? EdXOC


A/N: Hey everyone I am the one and only Amaya Mitsu takes a bow ok so I'm not great... or much importance... but this is a branch off of my Iza's story (Confessions of a Brigadier General) and if you haven't read it you better! Or this scene won't make any sense.

Disclamier: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... and I do not own Ed in real life...

Warning: Heated moments, lemons... (You have been fair warned)

* * *

The rain came pouring as everyone was just leaving the lake. Some where between lake's beach and Winry's house Ed and I got lost from the others. The rain poured harder. We yelled for Al, Eve, and Winry. But it was the storm was too loud to hear or see anything. We gave up searching for the group, and tried heading in the same direction. About ten minutes later Ed finally grabs my hand and pulls me toward a beach shack. 

We enter it and I sighed with relief from getting out of the rain. Ed takes in his surroundings and finds a small pile of wood and tinder. He began making a fire as I attempt to find a place to change from his eyes. No success for me but he gets a small spark going.

"What are you doing?" He asked without looking up from his work. I looked down at him and sighed. "Some where to at least change out of these wet clothes." I said annoyed. He laughed and has a fire finally going where he adds a brick of wood to.

"Good luck with that, Al and I have been here before... we used to play here." He said staring at the flames. "I promise not to look if it bothers you that much Mitsu" He said turning in another direction. "You better not Elric." I huffed as I turned around and set down my bag on a dingy table.

I removed my shirt and bikini top along with my shorts and bottoms and wrapped myself in a huge beach towel. Then wringed out my long red hair. I turned back to him; he was still facing the other direction. "I'm done." I said. He turned back around and looked at me. His eyes glowed with the firelight. I looked away and handed him my bag with the last towel and blanket. Luckily they were dry and still warm from the sun.

"You might want to change, you don't want to catch a cold in wet clothes" I said trying my hardest not to notice the heat rising in my cheeks. He took the bag and waited for me to turn around which I did. But some time before he was done I had an urge to look. I turned my head slightly and saw his strong back and tight little butt.

I held back a giggle, and turned back around. Jeez I just had to act like a little school girl right now. I've seen guys naked. But this was different; Ed and I weren't on the same page. We never were since Eve and I started working under Hawkeye and Mustang. We've always had to argue over something stupid and then end up with Mustang on our case.

But I wasn't going to deny the attraction I had for him right at the moment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "K I'm done" He said. I turned around and he wore my other towel around his waist which was starting to slide slightly. "I don't think so midget, your towel is going to fall off like that." I said as he gave me a death glare. I waved it off and took a step forward and undid the towel slightly not seeing any other flesh below his waist. I redid the towel and it stayed in place.

I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "There all better" I smiled at him. His face was about five shades of red and he wasn't looking at me. As if I commended some kind of sin or something. "Thank you" He said softly. I nodded and took the blanket out and set it out on the dirty ground.

"So how long do you think this storm will last?" I asked as I sat before the fire staring at its flames. "Probably till morning, storms like this usually that long." He said sitting down but about five feet away from me. I nodded. Great, I get to sit here all night with mister hate-my-guts.

Although he's been really quite since we entered this shack. "Is something the matter Edward?" I asked without turning my head. I felt his eyes on me and it was then that I realized that I didn't call him by his last name. But I pretended like I didn't care. "Uh... its nothing to worry about" He answered.

It was quite again after that, and I usually like silence, but at the moment it was almost making me suffocate. "I know that we haven't had the best of getting to know each other." I started and heard him snort. I rolled my eyes and continued. "But I would like to try, because its obvious that we're going to be working together for a while, and I want to be your friend."

I felt his eyes on me after my last sentence. I looked over at him. His eyes held mine and something inside of me clicked. My heart was beating faster and it steadily became hard for me to breathe. I had to look away. "Amaya" he said. I looked back, and my body started to shake heavily, I tried to force myself to calm down, but it wouldn't work.

He must have taken notice in my trembling and started to scoot over closer. "It'll help keep us both warm if we keep our body heat together." He explained. I nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak. Our bodies were now touching and now my body started to quake more.

"Are you that cold or something" He laughed. I smiled back and nodded. He wrapped one his arms across my back with his hand resting on my hip and his other arm around my front clasping his hands together. I stopped shuddering and my entire body froze, I looked up at him.

His face was only inches from mine and could feel his breath on my cheek. I noticed he was redder than before. But his eyes held an emotion I've never seen before from him. He started to come closer till our noses just barely touched. I think he was waiting to see if I would respond. I only took a second to do it. Our lips met and it started soft and simple.

He moved his hand around my hip and held my face. He licked my lip asking consent which I granted by opening my mouth. He devoured it in a second after. I moved my hands from my sides to touch his neck then to his chest exploring what I could without taking it too far.

He released my mouth and moaned as I as racked my nails on his back. I pushed him back wards and we both landed on the blanket still feeling each other's flesh that was exposed. I took an advance and sat around his middle looking down at him with a mischievous grin.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" I whispered by his ear before nipping at it. "At this point what does it matter?" He answered. I stopped and looked him in the eye. His clouded by a suppressed lust. "Ed I need to know how you feel, I don't just give myself to anyone" I said straight forward. His eyes became slightly unclouded. "You've never done this before have you?" He asked. I shook my head. He sat up on his elbows and kissed my lips. "Neither have I" he said grinning like a fool.

I smiled but still felt uneasy about this. "What do you want from me Edward?" I asked hoping to get the answer I've been waiting to hear. "I want you, scratch that... I need you, I've held back too long to say that. Remember when you were gone for a week?" He asked. I nodded "I went crazy; with out you being there I couldn't keep focus on anything. I missed you" He whispered in my ear.

His voice sent shivers down my spin and I couldn't hold back much longer. He answered it perfectly. "But did you have to make me go crazy after I came back?" I said remembering how he wouldn't stop bugging me for entire week after wards. He smirked. "Of course, I wanted you to feel what I had to go through all that week." He said as if it was the answer to a stupid question.

I pushed him back down and started to get up when I felt his hand around my wrist. I looked back and saw his face sadden almost like a kitten. He pouted his lip and his eyes shimmered. I sighed and bent down to kiss him simply. But that wasn't enough for him; he pulled me down on top of him and wrapped his arms around me.

Lemon

He opened my mouth again and explored deeper. At that point I couldn't resist. I bit his tongue slightly and he groaned against my lips. I smirked and traced random figures against his chest feeling every scar he's had, how his body was well toned.

I let go of his mouth and moved mine along his neck line leaving kisses down it. Along his collar bone I nipped and moved down trying to memorize his entire upper body. I looked back up at him and grinned. That is until he smirked back and flipped me so that I was on bottom and he was on top.

He kissed my lips and then moved his along my chin till he reached my throat. He nibbled and nipped till he reached where my neck connect to my shoulder and bit down...hard.

I gave out a cry, but not from pain from pleasure that he was able to find that spot on his first try. He kissed it and looked up at me and gave a playful grin. I slapped his shoulder and glared. But he didn't take me seriously. It was when he reached to ends of my skin right above my breast.

He looked up at me as if asking permission, I gave a nod and he slowly removed the towel tossing it to the side. He stared down at my naked self and I started to blush. I was scared, was it too fat for him, was it too thin. I started to reach for the towel when he took my hand in his and shook his head.

"Its perfect" he whispered against my hand. I swallowed the bile that had built up and waited for him to continue. He kissed in between my breast and then taking his time tending to both, sucking and nibbling. He continued his trail of kisses around my stomach and then down to my lower regions.

He waited for me to give approval which I did and he opened my legs kissing along my thigh till he reached my area and devoured me. I let out a moan and entangled my fingers in his hair. And he continued till I was about to release when he stopped and smirked up at me.

"You ass" breathed roughly. He came back to my mouth, kissing it taste myself on his lips. He removed his towel and waited for me to give my last say-so which I contentedly agreed to. He slowly entered me and started to go in a slow pace, Making sure I felt each move. It wasn't long before I was moving along with him and I moaning out his name. We both were reaching our climax and He let out a cry and I called out his name.

End of Lemon

We both collapsed entangled with each other. Sweat dripping and sliding along our bodies. I felt a slight twinge of pain but it couldn't destroy how good I was feeling. He must have felt the same because he couldn't stop smiling. He kissed my lips softly.

I curled up closer to him and laid my head on his chest. "I love you Amaya Mitsu" He whispered gently in my hair kissing my head. I felt my heart jump and swallowed it back down before answering. "Do you really you mean that?" I asked.

I looked up into his eyes and he stared back with the most serious look on his face. "I have never lied to you and I don't plan on starting now." He said seriously. I looked down at our entwined hands. At that moment I knew he was right, it was right... it felt good. I looked back up at him and smiled kissing him.

"I love you too Edward Elric" tears started to flow from my eyes. God I hate being emotional. But he bent down and kissed them away and pulled me closer. It wasn't too long before both of us passed out, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

A/N: Soget some reviews and I might put up more of my stories with EdXMaya-ness hehe 


End file.
